


Sleepy Time Milk

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Clint is a slob, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, misappropriation of propofol, peeved JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tower power goes down and in an effort to save the perishables everything gets smashed into the main fridge, combined with Clint’s constant meddling, and Steve’s lack of guile. Provides Tony with a truly wonderful time.





	Sleepy Time Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/gifts).



> I'm not sure if dum-e exists in AA but as far as I'm concerned Dum-e transcends all time lines and verses
> 
> definitely fudge the science here, ah oh well

Steve was out of the tower he’d just come back from a mission, there was a desire to go home. The tower was his home now, and he was having some romantic feelings towards Tony. Or as Sam had put it followed Tony around like a puppy. Which might have been true, the tower and home was synonymous with Tony as far as Steve was concerned.

It's just Tony was so neat, swell, interesting Steve could spend his whole day listening to Tony ramble about his work. Since Tony held a conversation with himself, Steve learned a lot of things with Tony’s snipping at himself while working. Of course there were the bots too. Steve adored them, he was easily roped into playing fetch with dum-e, or peek-a-boo with U.

He scribbled a bit on the paperwork, possibly the worst thing about being active as an agent in SHIELD was the paperwork. Rumor had it the only reason Coulson wasn’t director was because he liked doing paperwork and the director was expected to delegate most of the paperwork. Coulson would probably keep it all to himself, according to both Clint and Natasha.

The pen tore a hole in the paper and Steve loudly frowned at it. Natasha looked up from her paperwork, small smile.  
“You’ll have to fill out another sheet.”  
Steve heaved a great sigh and pushed the paper off, checking the phone absentmindedly hoping there was an emergency to call him away from this trial. No such luck just an automated message that the tower had lost power during a tiff with Dr. Doom, it was back online now. The message was a few days old.

Gods he’d rather battle at Tony’s side then to top secret ops, no offence to natasha. She was pleasant company during these sort of missions, it's just Steve really didn’t like them. Before the serum he could fade easily into the background, now with this body he really couldn’t. It wasn’t even his area of expertise, He would declare not interested in the espionage missions except that was even more paperwork.

Nat pushed over a new sheet, he filled it out grouchily. The mission reports had already been filed this was just cruel and unusual punishment. His belly groaned and he bit his bottom lip as he refilled the paper once more.  
-  
He’d missed lunch, that much was seen by the mess on the kitchen island. Probably a combination of Thor, Clint, and possibly Hulk. Chances were Tony had not eaten at all, probably wrapped up in one thing or another. He sighed as he passed by the crumb devastation, there were crumbs on the table and all over the goddamn floor.

It was fine, Steve ignored the mess and opened the fridge door. His attempt at saving his mood crashed as he looked at the mess inside the fridge. Looks like Thor might have smashed a melon inside the box. There wasn’t much in the way of protein his sandwich meat was eaten but someone had left the bag in the fridge.

Steve stooped lower and moved some of the empty containers out of the way. He found an arrow, and in the very back was about a quart of milk. Steve decided he’d drink the whole thing out of spite towards the other roommates. He placed it off to the side as he pulled a washcloth out of the drawer and started cleaning up the fridge.

He knew there were cleaners that Tony paid for this; but he really didn’t want to look at this. Closing the door and letting someone else handle this seemed like giving up, and Steve was a bit ashamed on how sloven the others were, all this food gone to waste.

He drank the milk, swallowing it down relishing the coolness. It had an odd twang but it wasn’t spoiled so he finished it off and left the carton in the sink. He tossed the towel into the sink as well, he wanted to see Tony the milk would keep him from being crabby. Maybe they could go out for food.

He made his way down to the workshop, worrying on what food to bribe Tony with. If he could even do that sometimes Tony would pay for everything regardless of if other people wanted too. He gave Dum-e a quick high five as he followed the noise of a mumbled argument and tinkering.

He made a detour for the couch though, he was starting to get tired. It had been a long day after all and the couch looked very inviting. He sank down into the cushions with a sigh leaning back and closing his eyes, Dum-e wheeled up with a ball. Steve fumbled for it giving it a light toss, the sherik of dum-e’s wheels on the floor caused the muttering to stop.

Tony poked his head from under the armor rig, squinting at the bot that was herding the ball along the floor. Steve managed a half wave and then closed his eyes again, the milk hadn't even been warm there was no reason he should feel this sleepy. He heard Tony approach, felt the couch shift and then the warm hand up against his forehead.

“Steve, you okay?”  
Steve was fine he was home, with his favorite person, He leaned into tony’s hand.  
“Yeah,”

“You sure? You seem really sleepy, are you sick? JARVIS?”  
Steve leaned towards Tony, resting his weight against the other, he could smell the 4 in 1 oil and feel the patches of rough calluses on Tony’s hands, this was home. He managed to get his arm around Tony to hold tight.  
“Big guy?”

“Captain Rogers has consumed the entire bottle of milk that Clint mixed with propofol.”  
Tony jerked against Steve, there were hands but they weren’t effective at anything. Steve nuzzled the part of Tony that was closest.  
“Steve, oh! JARVIS anything I need to know?”

“Seems that with his augmented metabolism has allowed his body to process it as if it had been intravenously administered. I shall monter him, perhaps Sir should follow suit and take a nap. You have been away for 72 hours.”

Jarvis was very smart, Steve thought he got his other hand fisted around Tony’s shirt as they slowly slid into a more horizontal orientation. This was nice, he rubbed his face in Tony’s neck, savoring the scent. Feeling Tony’s breath hitch, the body shifted under him.

“Steve, gods...why do we even have propofol?”  
Jarvis remained silent to that inquiry it was probably because at some point Tony had demanded that they needed it. Well Steve needed Tony and he wanted to sleep here on the couch on top of Tony. If only tony would stop squirming.

“Mmm Tony sleep with me.”  
Tony’s body stilled at first but then the hands were trying to dislodge his hand fisted in the shirt. Steve frowned it was his shirt and his Tony.  
“Steve, I don’t think…”  
Steve kissed the neck and Tony’s words failed there was a hitch of breath and the hands stilled over his own. Steve wiggled his fingers into one of the hands to hold.  
“Home, is here, Tony is home.”

Steve muttered softly, there was a kiss on his forehead and a hand stroking his back.  
“Yeah sounds about right, good night Steve.”  
Steve sighed as he kissed the neck a few more times, eyes still closed as he drifted. So much for confessing his feelings but he’d like to think he’d been articulate. He squeezed the hand as his conscious faded.


End file.
